


No One Will Walk In

by fanfic_roulette



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fanfic roulette, Female James T. Kirk, Female Spock, Public Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, cis swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_roulette/pseuds/fanfic_roulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma's tongue darted out to flick at Spock's ear.  Spock's eyes widened in surprise, and she gave Jemma a pleading look that could be interpreted as a wonton look of desire or desire for her stop.  Jemma smiled at Spock.  They were in the med bay getting their biannual physicals, and nurses or doctors, especially Bones could walk in at any moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Will Walk In

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the product of a drunken collaborative effort that we have called [fanfic roulette](http://rabidcentipede.com/fanfic.php). Starting with a set of four prompts randomly selected from a list that we had generated, each person wrote a fic using at least three of the generated tags in ten minutes. Full disclaimer: we were drunk. With that in mind, please enjoy.
> 
>  **This fic’s prompts:**  
>  AlwaysAGirl!  
> public sex  
> alone on christmas  
> tentacle porn
> 
> I didn't get to alone on christmas

Jemma's tongue darted out to flick at Spock's ear.  Spock's eyes widened in surprise, and she gave Jemma a pleading look that could be interpreted as a wonton look of desire or desire for her stop.  Jemma smiled at Spock.  They were in the med bay getting their biannual physicals, and nurses or doctors, especially Bones could walk in at any moment.

"No one will walk in.  Can I?" Jemma said as her hand trailed towards the hem of Spock's skant.

Jemma's words left hot breath in Spock's ear.

"Yes you can," She finally answered, crumbling under the overwhelming arousal.

Jemma grinned and lifted Spock's skirt and pushed her nylons down a few inches.  She snakes her hand inside Spock's underwear, where it was greeted by Spock's tentacles wrapping around her fingers.  Spock moaned.  Jemma kissed Spock, and rutted against Spock's leg, before she began moving her hand against the thin multiple thin long members between Spock's legs.  She explored deeper, pressing her hand up into Spock's warmth.  Spock let out a low moan, despite the lack of emotional expression on her face.  Jemma nipped at Spock's neck as she worked her fingers in and out of Spock, looking for that sweet point that she knew would grant her quite the emotional scene from her lover.  Spock bit into the fabric of Jemma's command gold uniform to avoid drawing attention to themselves from the adjacent room.  Jemma began to move her hands faster, the tentacles trying to get as much friction as she worked her hand within Spock.  Spock finally came, throwing her head back in pleasure.  It was at this moment that Doctor M'Benga walked in their section of the infirmary.

He looked between the two women, "McCoy is going to kill you."

Jemma smiled as she rubbed the top of her head affectionately into Spock's neck, "That's no way to speak to your captain."

M'Benga raised his eyebrows at her, "I don't think this is the moment for talking about directives and rules.  If we're going to get into that-"

Jemma cut him off, "I was just kidding.  Spock and I will finish our business in my quarters."

M'Benga finally left.  Jemma gave Spock once last kiss on the lips before resituating their clothes.  Jemma took Spock's hand, in a scandalous manner.

"That was good despite the...set back," Spock said.

Jemma smiled and led Spock out of the medbay to the stares of their fellow officers.


End file.
